


The Dare

by bleedingballroomfloor



Series: Bedroom Warfare [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Henry, Canon Compliant, Competence Kink, Competition, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Riding, Sexual Tension, Suit Kink, Teasing, Top Alex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, they're very brief but I feel like they should be recognized, this too will be resolved eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingballroomfloor/pseuds/bleedingballroomfloor
Summary: This time it's Henry's fault. At least, that's what Alex says.Or, the time Henry and Alex bet on who can last the longest without coming.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Bedroom Warfare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184222
Comments: 27
Kudos: 148





	The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved. The original idea of this series was written to be a standalone but I had some more ideas pop into my head and I could not for the life of me stop thinking about them. Thank you to everyone who kept telling me how much they loved this concept and encouraged me to write another part!
> 
> If it wasn't obvious already, this is a sequel to The Bet, which is the first work in this series, or you can find it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354151) I don't think it's necessary to read it before reading this one, but there are some references to it in this fic. I hope you enjoy Henry and Alex being competitive in bed just as much as I do!
> 
> Psst... a part three should be coming soon ;)

This time it's Henry's fault. At least, that's what Alex says.

The moment Alex and Henry stumble into their hotel room, slightly tipsy and bubbling with sexual tension, Alex has Henry pressed up against the door and is mouthing at his throat. Henry gasps, fumbling behind him to bolt the door shut while his other hand tangles into Alex's curls, tugging at the roots just right. It makes Alex groan against his skin, and he can feel the shivers that erupt over Henry's body. A wicked smile spreads across his face as he bares his teeth against the sensitive skin of Henry's jaw.

"You're being rather forward today," Henry breathes out. He tugs Alex's head up so their noses slide together, so their lips brush with every word he speaks. "Do diminishing statistics about queer homeless youth really turn you on that much?"

"It does when it's you up there giving the numbers," Alex says, running the tip of his tongue along his teeth. "And using big words... and wearing this _fucking_ suit..."

Henry laughs warmly against his lips. "Your favorite, isn't it?" he hums. "Must have slipped my memory."

Alex growls, because he knows for a fact that his preference for the suit did not slip Henry's memory. That was evident by the look in his eyes when he descended the stairs in their brownstone earlier this afternoon, royal blue suit paired with a light gray waistcoat and a dotted tie, looking like the picture-perfect Prince Charming while still looking positively like Henry, slightly tousled hair and crinkling smile and bright eyes, and it made Alex's mouth water just looking at him. He had to restrain himself from debauching Henry right there in front of their front door, in the limo on the way to the gala celebrating the first anniversary of Henry and Pez's Brooklyn shelter, on the ballroom floor after Henry's speech announcing plans to open yet another shelter in Queens. The suit is one thing; the suit is always enough to get Alex riled up, but the other part of it is the aching sureness that followed Henry the entire evening, the burst of confidence that's rare for Henry to hold in events like these. Alex supposes that was what got him so worked up — Henry celebrating something he has put so much work into, Henry not feeling as though he has to shy away from the spotlight, Henry standing in front of all the guests and presenting a speech that he's proud of. And looking jaw-droppingly sexy while doing all of that.

"Yeah, well," Alex mumbles, running his hands down Henry's sides, squeezing his hips, his ass, "as much as I love seeing you all dressed up and gorgeous like this, I'd much rather have you naked on the bed so I can take you apart."

"Fuck," Henry whispers. He presses his hips against Alex's, moaning weakly at the friction against his bulge. "I would quite like that."

Alex leans forward and closes the inch of space between them, kissing Henry messy and open-mouthed, not wasting any time in sliding his tongue inside. He moves his body closer, pressing Henry harder against the door, nudging Henry's thighs apart with his knee and grinding against him. Henry moans and kisses him deeper, more frantically. His tongue is warm and he tastes like the white wine he was drinking and Alex knows he promised to have Henry begging underneath him, but Henry's hips are doing a sexy circular motion against his and his fingers are tight in his hair, and Alex is perfectly content with staying up against the door and making out hungrily for the rest of the night.

It seems as though Henry has other ideas, and thank God for that, otherwise Alex definitely would have lost himself in Henry's kisses and Henry's touches and Henry's noises. Henry undos the two buttons of Alex's suit jacket and pushes it off his shoulders. He immediately drops his hands to Alex's waist and pulls his shirt out of his pants, his hands warm and strong as they move over his stomach, tugging Alex's bottom lip in between his teeth. Alex is falling apart right in front of him. _Fuck._

With great difficulty, Alex hooks his fingers through Henry's belt loops and pulls them away from the door. They stumble out of their shoes, lips still locked and hungry, out of their socks, their jackets, the rest of their clothes save for their boxers until they land gracelessly on the bed, Alex on top of Henry, sucking on his tongue.

Henry's eyes flutter shut as he melts into the kiss. His hands slide down Alex's back to cup his ass, kneading his cheeks, making Alex shiver and push back against him. Henry slips his hands underneath Alex's underwear. It's so distracting, Henry's hands squeezing and caressing his ass when he's trying to kiss him. Any other time, Alex would submit himself completely to Henry and let him have his wicked way with him. But not tonight. That's not his plan for tonight.

"I want to fuck you all night," Alex groans against his mouth.

Henry snorts. It's not the aroused reaction Alex expects to receive, and he draws back. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Henry says, laughing softly. He kisses Alex's lips again. "It's just — and I am in no way making fun of you — but _all night_ is a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

Alex narrows his eyes. "What are you saying, Wales?"

"I'm _saying,"_ Henry starts, "that once we actually get to the fucking, you tend to come rather quickly." His lips travel up to his ear, grazing his jaw. "And it's always so bloody hot when you do."

Alex ignores the way his body reacts to Henry's confession and focuses on his words before. _"I_ come quickly? Babe. Last night I got you off three times before letting go."

"Yes, well," Henry scoffs. "Last night is an outlier."

"You're unbelievable." Alex shakes his head in disbelief. "Y'know, I bet I can make you come before I do."

Alex doesn't even realize what he's said until he notices the look on Henry's face. Slightly taken aback for sure, but looking closer, at the challenging gaze in his eyes, the curve of the corner of his mouth in cocky determinism, there's something more there, something more subtle. Arousal. It hits Alex right in the gut.

"We said we wouldn't do it again," Henry says faintly, although he sounds as if he has no problem going back on that promise.

And that's true. They _did_ say they would never do something that stupid again. They made that promise the morning after they broke their four-week celibacy nearly two months ago, muttered somewhere in between heated kisses and starving touches and two of Henry's long fingers buried deep inside Alex — "No more sex bets, okay? I can't stand not being able to touch you." "Of course. No more sex bets." And that had been it. The sex is still amazing, it always is with Henry, and Alex certainly doesn't miss the drawn-out weeks of doing everything in his power to resist kissing Henry senseless, but a small part of him yearns for that desperation that was present that night. The way that they both fell apart almost immediately. How heightened his senses were. And judging by the way Henry is looking at him right now, pupils slightly blown, pink lip fit snugly between his teeth, it's something Henry has fantasized about as well.

"Well," Alex tries, "this isn't about us _not_ having sex."

"That's true," Henry says quietly. His hands are still underneath Alex's boxers, cupping his ass, and he gives Alex's cheeks a small squeeze. Alex's breath hitches.

"You love it when I make you come," Alex rushes out.

"I can get you off before you even fuck me," Henry says back with just as much bite.

The arousal is flowing freely through Alex's body now, going directly to his groin, making him hard with every word. He licks his lips. "So this is happening?"

"Last one to come wins," Henry confirms, surging up to kiss him heatedly.

Alex moans, first in surprise, then in desire. He cups Henry's jaw in his hands and pulls their bodies closer. He wastes no time, nipping at Henry's bottom lip and licking into his mouth, and Henry isn't playing innocent either, shoving Alex's boxers low on his hips and immediately starting to stroke his exposed cock to full hardness. Alex gasps, his hips stuttering. He can feel Henry's smug grin against his lips. It pisses him off. It also turns him on much more than he would like to admit.

Henry manages to flip them over and pin Alex down — fucking polo thighs — not once pausing the movement of his hand as he trails his mouth down Alex's chin, sucking a love bite into the underside of his jaw. Alex can't stop the strangled cry that falls from his lips. Henry is at too much of an advantage, Alex decides, kissing him and touching him in just the right way, and Alex quickly shoves Henry's boxers to his mid-thigh and wraps his own hand around Henry's cock. Henry groans, his hand faltering.

"Prat," he whispers against Alex's jaw.

Alex smirks, thumbing over the head of Henry's cock. "Only for you, sweetheart."

Henry pulls away, sliding off the bed and shucking off his boxers the rest of the way. He stands at the foot of the bed and roams his eyes down Alex's body. There's a competitive glint in his eye that Alex hasn't seen since the last time they've done something like this, and it's fiery and consuming and maddening, and Alex can't bring himself to look away. He props himself on his elbows, biting his lip teasingly.

Henry drops to his knees, grabbing Alex's ankles and pulling him down the bed, making Alex yelp.

"I want to blow you," Henry whispers as he pulls Alex's underwear the rest of the way off.

Alex tangles his hand in Henry's hair. "Bad idea," he warns. "You love sucking me off way too much."

"And you love my mouth more," Henry breathes back. He slides his hands up Alex's thighs and pushes his legs apart. Alex's cock is already proudly pink and curving upward, a single bead of precome forming at the slit. Henry's eyes darken just looking at it. But he doesn't go straight for deepthroating Alex like Alex thinks he will; instead, he leaves feather-light kisses on the sensitive skin of Alex's inner thighs, his tongue barely brushing the soft skin, hot breath hitting his groin.

Alex's eyes roll back into his head. Fuck. So this is what Henry has planned, the bastard. He's going to tease the fuck out of Alex until he breaks.

Not today. No, Alex isn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Henry bites down gently on a patch of skin, making Alex give a quiet little gasp. Henry blinks up at him. His mouth curves into a cheeky smile as he sucks gently on Alex's thigh. There's a dark red mark on the skin when he pulls back. He lightly presses his fingers against the mark, making Alex shiver. "Worked up already, are we?" Henry comments.

"No." Henry attaches his mouth to Alex's thigh and sucks again, harder this time, making Alex hiss. He curls his fingers tighter in Henry's hair. "Fuck. No."

"I have trouble believing that," Henry says, switching to mouth over Alex's other thigh. His fingers press into the soft flesh, his tongue traces over the faint stretch marks. He's taking his time with Alex, going much more slowly than he usually does, even during their more loving rounds, and Alex didn't think it would drive him as insane as he hopes to make Henry, but... but it's kind of doing it for him. Henry's mouth is warm and his lips are soft and every so often he makes this pleased sound in the back of his throat whenever he sucks a hickey into Alex's thigh. Alex's cock is fully erect now, and he hates that Henry can make him hard without even touching him, but then Henry's mouth ghosts over his balls and Alex's brain quickly stops working.

"Fuck, Henry," he manages. Henry licks at his balls, just once, then pulls away. Alex groans. "You're such a fucking tease."

"Oh?" Henry grins. "Darling, if you want me to stop holding back and make you come like I know you desperately want to, I won't mind." He presses a kiss to the base of Alex's cock, groaning softly. "I really won't mind..."

"Jesus," Alex gasps. "Better idea. You get your ass up here and I take you apart until you lose it."

"But I'm not done with you yet," Henry says simply. He presses his nose against Alex's shaft, sliding next to his pubic hair. "You smell good," Henry whispers. He places another gentle kiss to the base of his cock. Alex forgets how to breathe.

Henry moves his mouth over Alex's dick in slow, consuming kisses, his eyes fluttering shut, whining quietly when he tongues at the underside of Alex's cock. He makes his way up Alex's shaft, kisses the head. He licks the slit, groaning as he collects the drops of precome on his tongue. "You taste good, too."

Alex moans, head dropping back between his shoulders. "Henry..."

"I know," Henry gasps, his hot breath hitting Alex's cock, making him shiver, and fuck, it's finally hitting Henry too, the intensity of it all. Henry brushes his lips against Alex's cockhead once more with a quiet whimper before he unceremoniously takes him into his mouth.

Even still, Henry goes slow, continues to tease him. He only keeps the head of Alex's cock in his mouth, dragging his tongue over the underside, looking at Alex dead in the eye as he sucks. Alex's hips thrust forward on instinct but Henry is there to grab his waist, stilling him. He drops his mouth down another inch, moaning, sending shivers up Alex's body.

Alex is half a second away from letting a plea fly from his lips when Henry pulls back, popping his mouth entirely off his cock until only his lips are pressed against the head. Precome is leaking freely from Alex's cock by now, and Henry revels in it, licking greedily at the slit, moving one hand from Alex's hip to massage his balls. Alex keens at the feeling, biting the back of his hand in a grave attempt to keep quiet.

Henry doesn't let up. He drops back down on Alex's cock, taking him halfway this time, making Alex gasp at the unexpected feeling. He starts to bob his head at a steady rhythm, although he still won't take more than half of Alex's cock in his mouth, and what's more, he doesn't even touch the part of his cock that's still exposed. It leaves Alex reeling, able to have a taste of what Henry can give him but not able to appreciate it fully, the only thought on his mind being what it would feel like if Henry took him all the way. It almost, _almost_ makes him forget about the challenge at hand.

Henry hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, his hand moving faster at Alex's balls. A whimper slips from Alex's lips before he can stop it. He can start to feel it, the curling heat in his gut, not quite threatening to bubble over just yet but certainly warning him what's about to come if Henry keeps up. He's about to pull Henry off his dick, about to bring their lips together and push him on the bed and show Henry exactly what he can do to him with his own mouth, but before he can do any of that, Henry takes a sharp inhale through his nose and lowers his mouth completely over Alex's cock, moaning as he does so, not stopping until Alex can feel the tip of his cock hit Henry's throat.

"Holy _shit,_ fuck, Henry," Alex cries out, his hand dropping down to fist at the sheets. The heat is spreading all throughout his veins now, rushing into his head, clouding his mind until all he can think of is _Henry, Henry, Henry._ He moans. "God, you're so —"

Henry pulls all the way off, much to Alex's disappointment. He groans in frustration rather than arousal.

But Henry isn't done yet, oh no; it's quite telling from the glint in his eye. He wraps his hand around Alex and gives his cock a long pull. "You can fuck my mouth," he says. His voice already has a slight rasp to it.

"Huh?" is all Alex can manage, too distracted by Henry's hand on his dick and the ghost of his mouth.

"Fuck my mouth," Henry says again. "I know you want to. You love it."

As if to emphasize his point, he opens his mouth, resting Alex's cock on the tip of his tongue, and — and he just sits there. He waits. Waits for Alex to take him, to grab his hair and relentlessly fuck his mouth, to shoot his come down his throat.

"Fuck you," Alex mutters. It's all he wants to do; he loves fucking Henry's mouth, and he loves how much Henry gets off from it as well, but he knows he won't be able to hold back if he gives in to Henry's promises. He'll lose himself in the pleasure and he'll come in Henry's mouth, and Henry will look up at him with a smug smile because he's won, and Alex is too stubborn to let that happen. He can't have that. He won't.

With every ounce of strength in his body, he pulls Henry away from his cock, and this time, Henry lets him. Alex doesn't miss the flicker of disappointment in his eyes — he knows Henry was so sure that he was going to give in.

"Your turn," Alex says, trying to catch his breath.

"Is it now?"

"Yeah." Alex pulls Henry into his lap. They both groan as their cocks brush together, and fuck, Henry is almost as hard as he is. "Wanna fuck you."

Henry frowns. "Well that doesn't seem fair."

"You know what wasn't fair? The way you just teased me with your gorgeous mouth," Alex breathes, touching two fingers to Henry's bottom lip. Henry's breath hitches.

Alex blinks. He presses his fingers further and Henry opens his mouth to accommodate them. He sucks Alex's fingers into his mouth, moaning, gripping Alex's wrist with his own hand and staring straight into his eyes. Alex can't look away.

"Fuck, _sweetheart,"_ he says. He pulls his fingers back and drags them down Henry's throat, his collarbone, his chest. He pinches Henry's nipple with his spit-covered fingers, flicking the growing bud, making Henry gasp and squirm in his lap. It does nothing to diminish his boner. He tilts his head up to press a hot kiss to the column of Henry's throat. "You wanna get fucked now?"

"Yes please," Henry says with a gasp, all prior concerns thrown right out the window, and when Alex meets his eyes again, they're clouded with dark desire.

Alex can't do anything except pull Henry in for a heated kiss, which Henry returns quite eagerly, pressing himself against Alex so enthusiastically that they fall backwards onto the mattress. Henry nudges him up, clearly desperate for what's to come, and Alex moves with him until they fall against the pillows together, lips locked and hungry. Alex flips them over, taking Henry's neglected cock in his hand. Henry's entire body jerks, biting down on Alex's lip in a frail attempt to muffle his moans.

"Alex," he manages to whine. Alex is taking the exact opposite strategy of Henry — fuck teasing, fuck foreplay — his goal is to get Henry off before he does. He moves his hand fast, swiping over Henry's leaking cockhead, spreading the precome, taking Henry apart. And it's fucking working. Henry tosses his head back, exposing his neck, and Alex takes the opportunity to attack his throat with kisses and hickeys. He sucks on Henry's Adam's apple, the dip of his collarbone, the place where his neck meets his shoulder. When he pulls back, he's met with three bright marks on Henry's skin. He groans, fisting Henry's cock harder.

"If you're going to — _ah —_ fuck me," Henry stutters, looking positively _wrecked_ — his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead, his bottom lip is swollen and bitten red, his pupils are so blown that there's only a thin blue circle surrounding them. Alex dips down for another kiss, messy and hot, groaning when he sucks on Henry's bottom lip. "I suggest you get on with it," Henry finishes when Alex pulls back.

"Anything for you, baby." Alex pulls away, sitting up between Henry's legs. Henry whines from the loss of contact. "You get on your hands and knees and I'll find the lube, 'kay?"

"What, afraid you'll lose if we're face-to-face?" Henry teases as he moves onto his stomach.

_"No,"_ Alex insists, but just the thought of Henry's face mid-orgasm is enough to make his cock twitch in excitement. He pulls the bottle of lube from the duffle bag they dropped off in the hotel room before the gala and crawls back on the bed. "Afraid you'll lose if I fuck you like this?" he shoots back, pouring lube on his fingers.

"No, I — _fuck,"_ Henry curses when Alex pushes a finger into him, setting a fast pace straight away. He presses back against Alex's finger. "I'm quite confident that I'll outlast you."

"Do you now?" Alex says teasingly. He presses his finger right against Henry's prostate, causing a choked moan to fly from his lips. "Because if I remember correctly," he continues, rubbing the finger against Henry's prostate, drinking up the sight of Henry bucking his hips to get his finger deeper, "you _love_ when I finger you." He slides in a second finger to further prove his point, jabbing them against the spot that makes Henry fall apart.

"Cheating," Henry gasps.

"You cheated the first time we did this, so," Alex mutters, scissoring his fingers to get Henry stretched.

"With the — the loo?" Henry questions in disbelief, peering at Alex over his shoulder. "When you got hard looking at my arse?"

"When _you_ positioned all the fucking _mirrors_ in our room so I would have no choice to look at your _arse,"_ Alex emphasizes with each jab of his fingers.

"You teased me that whole day," Henry points out through soft moans as Alex pushes a third finger into him.

"Only because you kept being so fucking competent," Alex shoots back. He fucks his fingers harder into Henry, watching him come undone, twisting his hands in the sheets and thrusting his ass back on Alex's fingers. He's a goddamn delicious sight. Alex pulls his fingers out and pours more lube onto his hand, rubbing it onto his cock, hissing at the slight friction. "With your perfect readiness in the mornings and your goddamn piano playing..."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it — oh, _Christ,"_ Henry cries as Alex pushes into him in one fluid motion. He doesn't waste any time, curling his hands around Henry's hips and setting a brutal pace. Moans are spilling from Henry's lips, his arms are shaking already, _already,_ and Alex groans under his breath, biting back a smirk, telling himself that he'll save that cocky grin for when he is victorious. Judging by the way Henry is reacting already, Alex thinks it shouldn't be too long.

"Fuck," Alex gasps, digging his nails harder into Henry's waist. He snaps his hips even faster, his balls slapping against Henry's ass with each thrust. "You feel so good, Henry, baby —"

A slutty moan rips itself from Henry's throat at the nickname. He arches his back to get Alex's cock deeper, crying out each time Alex slams into his prostate. He looks gorgeous like this — back muscles defined, ass pink from Alex's hips slamming against his cheeks, hair a fucking mess, sweat glistening on his neck and shoulders. The sight of Henry completely disheveled makes Alex's insides shudder in an all-too-familiar way, and fuck, maybe Henry was right, maybe Alex is going to blow his load just looking at Henry. He can't have that. He can't let Henry win.

He reaches underneath their bodies and finds Henry's cock, slick with precome and practically throbbing in his hand, stroking him in time with his pounding thrusts. Henry is a babbling mess by now, strings of curses and praises and nonsensical noises falling from his lips, and his ass is so greedy, pushing back against Alex like he just can't get enough of his dick, and Alex knows Henry is seconds away from losing it. He drags his nails down Henry's side, pounds into his prostate, twists his hand just right, and —

"Wait," Henry gasps out suddenly. Alex immediately stills. "Wait a moment."

"What is it?" Alex asks, trying to collect himself as quickly as he can. "Did something happen?"

Henry groans. "Just —"

Alex pulls out, unsure of what to do. He can't see how he possibly could have hurt him.

The moment the head of his cock slips out of Henry's hole, Henry turns onto his back, a smug smile stretched across his lips. Alex drops his mouth open. "You bastard."

"Rules were never established," Henry says simply, his chest heaving from the effort of fighting off an orgasm. He curls his arms around Alex's shoulders and moves to flip them over.

"You only did that because you were going to lose," Alex says weakly, becoming incredibly distracted by the wet kisses Henry is leaving on his neck.

"Perhaps," Henry mutters, hot breath tickling his skin. He moves to connect their lips, mouths moving in an urgent, desperate kiss, and when Henry pulls back to sit on his hips, Alex moves with him, far too into it to even think about breaking the kiss.

Henry eventually coaxes him into it with lingering, deep kisses, grinding into his lap until Alex whimpers and his head falls back. Henry gently pushes him back against the pillows. He kisses him softly, his tongue briefly dipping in, leaving Alex yearning and desperate for more. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he promises, tonguing at the corner of Alex's mouth.

Henry is going to ride him, Alex quickly realizes. He loves it when Henry does, maybe a little more than he should, but Henry loves it just as much, if not more. Alex swallows, his throat dry. He's suddenly not sure which one of them will last longer.

When Alex thinks Henry is about to rise on his knees and lower himself on his cock, he keeps moving, settling low on Alex's hips. He licks his lips, making Alex's heart flip, then turns around so his back is facing Alex. He grabs Alex's cock in his hand, giving it a few quick strokes, and Alex's eyes fly open. Shit. _Shit._

Henry is sinking onto his cock before he can say anything, moaning greedily with every inch that slips inside of him, and Alex is moaning as well, not being able to do anything except to simply lay there and watch. The sight of his cock disappearing inside of Henry is so pornographic, and he's watched himself enter Henry hundreds of times, but never like this, never at this angle, where he basically has a front-row seat to the show. He can't look away.

Henry starts moving, not as relentlessly as Alex was fucking him earlier, but fast enough and hard enough to make Alex cry out with each roll of his hips. Alex's legs are propped up, his knees bent, feet flat against the mattress, and Henry balances himself with a hand on his knee as he works his hips with a bit more force. He tosses his head back with a groan, blond locks damp from his sweat, and Henry looks so fucking beautiful in the dim light of the hotel room that it makes Alex's heart physically hurt. He scrabbles to get his hands on Henry's hips, something, anything to make him feel like he has some control again.

"You're so hard," Henry whimpers, rising up until just the head of Alex's cock is catching his rim, then slams down, fast, making both of them cry out. "You can come for me, Alex. You can let go. I _want_ you to, I want you to come in me, I want to feel you inside me _days_ after this..."

"Shit, baby," Alex groans. He moves his hips with Henry's, his cock sliding in deeper than before, a dirty _"ah"_ falling from Henry's lips. It's the sexiest sound Alex has ever heard. He slides his hands from Henry's hips to cup his ass, spreading his cheeks, watching his cock sliding in and out of Henry's stretched hole, glistening with lube. The threat of an orgasm hits him harder than it ever has this night. Fuck, he isn't going to last. And if he can't last for much longer, then he has to do everything in his power to make sure that Henry comes before he does.

Fucking Henry for as long as he has comes with perks. Namely, being able to tell exactly when Henry is on the verge of an orgasm. And watching Henry now, riding his cock with his straining thighs and his swollen lips curved in a groan, Alex can tell that Henry isn't nearly as close to coming as he is. He's certainly enjoying himself; the pleasure is right there on his face, but it's a different kind of pleasure, the confident, fucked-out expression that he wears whenever he's set on getting Alex off rather than himself. Alex drops his eyes to Henry's hips, moving in a sensual circle. His eyes widen in the sudden realization that Henry is deliberately avoiding his own prostate. That fucker.

With as much strength as he can muster, Alex pushes himself into a sitting position, one hand braced on the mattress and the other wrapped tightly around Henry's waist, pulling him closer to him. His cock sinks deeper into Henry's hole at this angle, making Henry gasp in surprise. He tries to work his hips in the same teasing, agonizing pace as before, but Alex's grip is too strong; now _Alex_ has the control here, Alex is the one with the ability to make Henry come undone, and he thrusts eagerly into Henry, dragging his lips over Henry's shoulder blades, the nape of his neck.

Henry digs his nails into Alex's knee and whimpers. Alex notices, picking up the pace of his thrusts. "You like that, don't you?" he murmurs hotly into Henry's ear. He shifts the angle of his hips, and on his next thrust, he hits Henry's prostate dead-on. Henry moans helplessly. "You like it when I hold you down and fuck you?"

Alex doesn't expect Henry to respond, doesn't even think Henry can think coherently enough to form proper sentences, but he does anyway. "Yes." His voice sounds wrecked. He cranes his head to the side, nudges Alex's mouth with his. Alex meshes their lips together, melting into the kiss, groaning at every greedy push of Henry's tongue against his.

Henry slams down onto his lap, making them both cry out. Fuck, Alex's orgasm is nearly at the surface, he can feel it all throughout his body, consuming all of his senses, and he feels as if he's going to explode if he doesn't come soon. But not before Henry, of course. Fuck, _fuck._

Alex takes Henry's cock in his hand, moaning at the feel of it pulsing in his grip, and Henry moans as well, and he's dripping, fuck, he's so turned on that he's dripping onto the mattress. Alex pulls away from Henry's kisses, instead dropping his forehead onto his shoulder and trying to think of anything but how good Henry feels bouncing in his lap. It doesn't work. He focuses on moving his hand up and down Henry's cock instead. "Does that f-feel good, baby?" he manages to say, his voice high and breathy, desperately hoping that he sounds less far gone than he feels.

"Christ," Henry gasps in return, a guttural moan flying from his lips as their bodies slam together again. "So — so good."

"I bet you want to come so bad," Alex continues, stroking Henry's dick with shaking fingers. He isn't sure how much longer he can contain his orgasm. "I bet you're doing everything you can to hold back. Just come for me, Henry. You'll feel so fucking good when you do."

Henry whines, rocking back on Alex's cock, but he shakes his head all the same. "Not — not until you do, oh, _fuck —_ "

They're both falling apart, unwilling to lose, to give in, and it's clear that it's both driving them insane. Alex tries to distract himself by sucking another mark into the side of Henry's neck, swiping his thumb over Henry's throbbing cockhead, breathing in the sweat of Henry's skin and the scent of the fancy shampoo that always seems to linger in his hair, and Alex is shaking with exertion, and then Henry cries out his name, a broken, wanton, _"Alex,"_ and he's done for.

He pushes deep inside Henry as his orgasm explodes out of him, pleasure spreading through every inch of his body like a drug, and simultaneously, he can feel Henry's dick twitch in his hand and the hot burst of his come as it drips down his fingers. They groan in unison as they ride out their orgasms, their hips still moving fluidly even as overstimulation starts to prick at their insides, but the relief of coming feels too fucking good and Alex can't stop. He moves his hand over Henry's spent cock until he stops coming, and Henry becomes a dead weight almost immediately, falling against Alex's chest and sending them both into the mess of twisted sheets and messed pillows.

As soon as the feeling comes back in Alex's legs he moves them onto their sides, his cock slipping out of Henry as he does so. He's still catching his breath when Henry turns around in his arms and fits his mouth to his, kissing him passionately. Alex groans into the kiss. His brain feels like mush.

When he pulls away, Henry is staring at him, a lazy smile stretched over his swollen lips, his eyes soft and loving. It makes Alex crack a smile as well. He gives a spent laugh, flopping his head against the pillows. "I win."

Henry snorts. "You most certainly did not," he insists, snuggling closer to Alex's warm body.

"Uh, I totally did," Alex says back. "I could feel you coming in my hand."

"Yes, right after you came in my arse," Henry mumbles, mouthing at his neck.

"If you feel better telling yourself that, go right ahead."

Henry bites gently on Alex's jaw, making him yelp. "You're such a liar."

"Well, we're just gonna have to wait and do this again for the tiebreaker," Alex says without thinking, his eyes slipping shut.

Henry doesn't say anything after that, and Alex thinks he must have fallen asleep, and he doesn't blame him; he feels practically dead to the world after this whole ordeal. He's about to sink further into the mattress and succumb to sleep himself when he feels Henry shift next to him. When he opens his eyes, Henry is staring right at him, an amused expression on his face. At least, Alex hopes it's amused. His mind still hasn't fully recovered.

Alex blinks. "What?"

"A _tiebreaker,"_ Henry repeats in disbelief. "You can't possibly be serious. That was brutal, I had to stop myself from coming at least three different times."

"Oh. I mean, me too, but," Alex starts, brushing strands of Henry's hair from his forehead, "tell me that wasn't one of the most intense orgasms you've had?"

Henry coughs. "Well. It's certainly up there."

"So maybe. Um." Alex bites his lip. "Maybe we — we put a pin in this?"

Henry's breath hitches. "That sounds reasonable."

"Good." Alex pauses. "You looked so hot riding me, you know," he says lowly, fingers skimming over Henry's bare hip.

Henry gives a weak laugh. "Christ, don't get me worked up again."

"Mmh, is it working?"

"You're insufferable." Henry presses their lips together in a long, chaste kiss. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too." Alex kisses him quickly. "I especially love when I make you come before me."

"Right. Let's get to bed."

It isn't until they've turned off the lights and curled up under the covers, Henry's chest pressed up against Alex's back, does Henry seem to realize what Alex just said. "I did _not_ come before you did, you absolute twat," he says, his voice muffled against the nape of Alex's neck, and Alex laughs and pulls Henry's arms closer to his chest, knowing that they'll be arguing over this for weeks to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Inspired by [competitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780476) by [jilliancares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares). If you enjoy Voltron, go check it out!


End file.
